


You Mean the Most to Me

by lenakzorel (allieklucas)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Lena knows Kara is supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allieklucas/pseuds/lenakzorel
Summary: Lena asks Kara out on a date.





	You Mean the Most to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Too Good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith. That's also where I got the title for this.

Kara makes her way out of the elevator as she types on her phone, heading for her office. She rounds the corner, not at all paying attention, and walks directly into the back of someone. The person makes an “oomph” noise and turns around.

Kara quickly starts apologizing, “Oh! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s quite alright, Kara.” Kara looks up and is met with those emerald green eyes that always make her heart skip a beat. “Lena! Hi, I was actually just texting you.”

“Is everything okay?” Lena asks worry etching her face.

“Yes-yes everything’s fine,” Kara replies quickly assuring Lena everything is all right.

“Good. That's good,” Lena shifts nervously.

“What is it, Lena?” Kara asks. She had never seen Lena nervous before.

“I was wondering if,” Lena paused, “if you would like to go get dinner with me tomorrow?”

“Of course, Lena!” Lena smiles brightly at the response. Kara continues, “Why were you so nervous about asking me to get dinner? We eat lunch together all the time.”

Lena’s smile then faded. Kara didn’t realize the extent of Lena’s question. “Kara, no, I mean would you like to get dinner with me as in a date? If you aren’t interested, it’s okay. I hope I’m not ruining our friendship by asking this. You’re my dearest friend and I would hate if I ever did anything to jeopardize that.”

Realization then dawned on Kara. Kara had only ever dreamed of the opportunity of going out with Lena Luthor. She never imagined Lena would ever reciprocate those feelings. “Lena I would be honored to go out on a date with you.”

Lena then smiles the brightest smile Kara has ever seen and in return Kara's heart did several flips.

-

Lena picks Kara up at exactly 6 o'clock and takes her to one of the best restaurants in the city where she has reserved a quiet table in the back. They talk about everything. Lena talks about a new invention she’s making and Kara talks about her newest article she’s working on. They even talk about Lena's life as a child growing up in the Luthor household and Kara talks about life on Krypton.

They decide to walk back to Kara's apartment, neither wanting the night to end. They hold hands the whole way. When they reach the apartment building's front door, they’re still holding hands. “I have had an amazing time tonight, Lena.”

“I have to,” Lena replies.

In the moonlight , Kara's eyes look like constellations and Lena can’t help but get lost in them. Lena lifts her hand and tucks a strand of Kara's blonde hair behind her ear. “You’re so beautiful, Kara.”

Lena wets her red lips as she glances down at Kara's pink and oh-so-kissable ones. Lena then slowly inches closer to Kara until their lips are a mere centimeter apart, and eager Kara meets her the rest of the way. Their lips conjoin and it’s as if the whole galaxy has explodes inside them, as if they finally know what home is. They part, resting their foreheads on each other’s for a second. Then, Kara takes Lena’s hand and leads her into the building and up to her apartment.

-

Kara unlocks her door. As soon as they are inside, they are kissing again but more desperate. Kara starts backing Lena to her bedroom. Lena begins by unzipping Kara's dress. They part chests heaving as Kara throws her dress over her head and onto the floor. Their lips meet again. Lena feels Kara’s tongue touch her lips and Lena opens them as an invitation. Their tongues meet and they both moan into the kiss.

The backs of Lena’s legs touch the end of the bed and Kara pushes her down onto it. Lena let’s out a gasp of air, and Kara crawls on top of her, kissing her deeply. Lena, surprising Kara, flips them over reversing their positions. Lena starts kissing down Kara's neck and quickly finds Kara's pulse point. She begins to suck the skin lightly then nips it and Kara gasps. Lena runs her tongue over it soothingly.

Lena then reaches Kara's breasts, she takes one nipple in her mouth and begins to nip and sooth, and massages and tweaks the other with her hand. Kara let’s out a pant.

Lena kisses down her stomach, running her tongue around her belly button once. She wraps her fingers around Kara's underwear and pulls them down and off onto the floor, then kisses down her thigh. “L-Lena, please…” Kara pants out.

Lena lowers her head and slowly drags her tongue up pink folds. “Oh…Rao,” Kara says as her head falls back and she grips the headboard. Lena licks, sucks, and pulls until Kara finally comes undone in a heavy sigh.

Kara catches her breath after a few moments and kisses Lena passionately. She then grabs Lena by the waist and flips them over, putting herself on top, resting her knee between Lena's thighs. Lena let’s out a little squeak and giggles.

Kara kisses Lena on the forehead, both her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and then deeply on the lips. Lena kisses her back deepening it even more. Lena whines when the pressure of Kara's knee is now gone from where she desperately wanted it.

She opens her mouth to protest, but all that comes out is a breathless “oh,” because Kara's knee is now replaced with her lips. Kara kisses her on her most sensitive spot and begins drawing patterns with her tongue on Lena’s heat.

Lena’s breathing becomes more rapid and she knows she is close. “Kar-Kara, I’m going to-I'm-" Lena tumbles over the edge of ecstasy with a string of profanities. Lena collapses back into the bed, her eyes shut tight.

Kara rolls over to the side and looks over at Lena with her sex-tousled hair and smeared lipstick as if she hung the stars.

Lena opens her eyes and looks over at Kara catching her staring. “Why are you staring at me like that?” She asks questioningly.

“Because you are the most breathtaking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Lena smiles brightly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, “I love you, Kara Zor El.”

“And I love you, Lena Luthor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Follow me on Tumblr if you want @supercorpfeels


End file.
